Needs of The Lost
by Angelfish-Smile
Summary: Wendy in the last years of her long life is taking care of children at her Orphanage while the young Peter Pan is bored in Never Never Land...Suddenly the Fairy Council drops a girl in Never Land's lap. She's confused, hungry and lost. PERM HIATUS
1. Lagoon Orphanage

Disclaimer: Peter Pan and all of his friends (and the pirates too!) are owned by James M. Barrie. And I admit some of the quotes and ideas in here are from the movie, 'Hook.' However I do own my characters. Angelfish Fly no more my sweet Darlings, those foolish days far behind, you've grown older now, and you just can't seem to find, Never Never Land again, for it seems you have forgotten your wings, you think its over, but the adventure is just beginning. Prologue- Lagoon Orphanage  
  
"Grandmother Wendy can you tell us another story?" All the children in the orphanage cheered in agreement. "Oh dear I don't know.which story shall I tell?" Wendy asked as she sat down and brought young Nancy Allen into her lap and looked around at the many faces; brown, yellow, red, white; children of all kinds. It broke Wendy's heart, so many orphans and so many broken hearts. Their only pleasure in life was Peter Pan, as was it Wendy's. Jane had left the house long ago and gotten married. After she had gotten back from Never Land she had gone back to being her normal self. It was as if she had never even been to that wondrous place. Many children in the Lagoon Orphanage wished they could have been as lucky as her. Wendy had started the Orphanage not long after Jane had gotten home. She was close on 80 years old but wasn't planning on giving up on her Never Land anytime soon. She may have grown into the appearance of an old lady but Wendy was still as young as the day she had gone to that wonderful place, in her spirit. "Grandmother Wendy?" Wendy shook her head of the thoughts before. "Oh I still can't think of a story dears. Any suggestions?" Chaos broke out as the children from ages 3 to 16 called out. Then one booming voice screamed, "What about the time Peter saved Tiger Lily from drowning in Skull Rock?" The many occupants of the room all turned towards the voice. Resting on the windowsill was a girl about 14 years old, with medium length messy brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a mischievous smirk, "That one was always my favorite except the one where Peter threw Hook's hand to the crocodile I liked that one too." "Oh Dana. I have a GRAND idea why don't you tell these children their story? You are getting quite good at that dear! But first let us change into our night clothes." Wendy set Nancy down to the ground and rumpled her hair. She clapped her hands twice and the children scattered to their rooms changing into their sleeping wear. Except one.. "Why do you insist on making me tell you every night again and again to change?" Wendy said walking towards the windowsill slowly in her old age. The small teenager giggled and stretched her arms above her head, "I like wearing these clothes. I mean what if a pixie comes over in the middle of the night and sprinkles some dust on me! Than I'll have to go flying around London in my underwear!" Wendy shook her head and motioned for Dana to come towards her. Dana jumped down and adjusted her shorts and sweater, before walking towards Wendy calmly, "Miss Wendy do you think I'll ever have an adventure of my own someday?" Wendy put her arms around Dana's shoulders and led her to the window, looking up at the stars she smiled, "Oh but dear to live, to live is an adventure awfully big adventure all on its own." Dana scrunched up her face in disgust, "My life is no adventure. NOW to fight pirates, hunt with the Red Men, and even to swim with the mermaids oh that would be an adventure!" She crossed her arms and turned her back to the window, "You grownups are so annoying! With your oh don't eat that; it could be bad for you! And your oh now bundle up tight; don't want to be catching a cold now do we? If I could go to Never Land and not worry about dying I wouldn't have to worry about no happy thoughts I would be the happiest girl in the world!" She put a hand under her chin thoughtfully, "Growing up is the worse thing in the world! Cause when you grow up you don't have any fun and you get all wrinkly and.you get sick a lot and.sometimes you don't wake up from sleeping." Dana blinked the tears out of her eyes, 'Crying is for wimps.' Dana had lost her father and mother both from sickness'. Her mother from ammonia and her father from a disease even she couldn't pronounce. Wendy shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but closed it as she noticed the children starting to gather again. She patted Dana on the back, "Your people await! Tell them their story, story teller." Dana seemed to cheer up at the thought as she ran over and sat on the floor, the children surrounding her, "Ok everyone sit down! Sit down and let yourself be free! Let your imagination take flight!" Giggles were heard and she continued, "Take the second star to the right and go straight on til morning to reach the land of dreams and life, Never Land. Where the word play is a way of life and grown ups are an unheard of thing. From the pirates and their treasures to the Lost Boys and their traps, Never Land is the land of imagination. Now I just a mere child am hear to tell you of one of the many adventures Peter Pan and Never Land have had.." Wendy looked out at the stars only half listening to the young girl's story, "Oh Peter.how I miss you." Wendy sighed and turned back and watched in amusement as the children all cried in fear for their hero in the story Dana was telling them.  
  
"Come on Hook! If this is all you got than you might as well gut yourself and save me the trouble!" Peter laughed doing cartwheels in the air barely missing the cannon ball. He bent over in mid air chuckling loudly, "Hey Tink I think this codfish thinks he can catch us." Bells chimed and Peter smirked, "Yeah well we'll show him!" Peter flew up into the air like a rocket and than did a flip, taking out his knife in the process. He laughed and flew by the Ship's Captain, Hook, and stuck it out. Moments later Hook's black trousers fell to his ankles and his purple boxers with the words: Good Form! in pink letters showing to his shipmates. "Aww how cute James!" Captain Hook blushed angrily and pulled them up with his Hook, "You'll pay for that boy!" He paused and looked back at Smee and nodded. He raised his arm, "FIRE!" "WOH!" Peter hissed as he dodged all the cannon balls and bullets and knives being thrown his way. AS he stopped dodging and took a breath he smirked at Hook, "Good trick, but now you don't have any 'fire' left, you stupid codfish!" Hook waved his 'hook' in the air but screeched as he slipped on the wet boards of his ship. He went toppling over the side of the ship, his men looking on in horror. Peter laughed once more before flying away form the ship full of muttering idiots "Ahh Tink this is getting old we need a big adventure." Tink stopped floating as she realized what he meant, 'Not more Girls!'  
  
End.of this chapter Well I know it wasn't a very original idea, but what did you think? Good, bad, or just down right Hookish? Well look out for the next chapter: A Mother? ME? 


	2. Pixie

Disclaimer: Peter Pan and all of his friends (and the pirates too!) are owned by James M. Barrie. And I admit some of the quotes and ideas in here are from the movie, 'Hook.'   
However I do own my characters…  
Angelfish  
Growing old is manditory, growing up isn't.~~~~  
Chapter 1-Pixie Goof Saves the Day  
"Night Nanny goat." Dana teased Nancy and tucked her in. Nancy looekd up with wide eyes.  
"Dana?"   
"Hmm yep?" Dana said as she leaned down and picked up the doll beside her bed that looked suspisciously like a small pixie.  
"Is Captain Hook ever gonna come back? Like he did when he kidnapped Jane?"   
Dana giggled and tucked Tinkerbell in next to her, "Of course not! Peter wouldn't let him!"  
Nancy yawned and reached her hands out of her bed towards Dana. Dana rolled her eyes, "You are such a baby." But she still reached down and hugged her.   
"Night Girls." Emma said from across the room. Emma was John's wife and mother of his children ans also Granny Wendy's next in line in charge of the orphanage.  
Dana stuck her tongue out at Emma and hopped into her bed beside Nancy's, "Night." Emma shook her head and turned the lights out walking towards the window intending to close it.   
"DOn't close it...." Dana muttered in her sleepy state. She shivered slightly.   
Emma stopped and looked out the window. She had heard the stories about Peter Pan. Granny Wendy had told her all of them, many times.   
But it was ridiculous kids sitting at the windows waiting for someone who would never come.  
Emma shook her head again and shut the window, locking it. Making sure everyoen was tucked in tightly and secured she went to meet her husband at the park.  
Dana moaned in her sleep and sat up. Blinking she looked over at the window and scowled. She shuffled out of bed and sat by the window. Unlatching it she put her hand on the knob and pushed...  
"Dang it!" It wouldn't budge so she pushed harder. With a loud squeak it popped open. Not expecting it Dana lurched forward barely having time to latch her hand onto the ledge.  
"Help!" She looked horrified below her as her fingers slipped and she dropped towards the cement ground. Right before she hit darkness surounded her and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Peter! Oh Peter!" Pearl yelled and flapped her tail in the water, "Peter your back!"  
Peter smiled and floated down onto a rock in Mermaid Lagoon and sitting down, "Hello girls."  
The mermaids made cries of happieness.   
"So girls, did'ja find that 'present' I left you the other day?" He smiled and leaned forward tilting his head to the side.  
"Awww Peter it was you?!" Aurora cried and leaned her head against the rock looking up at him with adoration.  
"It's so beautiful Peter!" Chira giggled and got out the necklace from the girls hiding spot. It was a diamond necklace with rubies, pearls, jades and emeralds hanging from the diamonds in heart shapes.   
Peter msield in satisfaction, "Stole it from Hook."  
"REALLY?" The last mermaid, Lila, asked with interest.  
"Oh yes....see it all started the other day." He paused and smiled, "The Lost Boys were searchign for buried treasure when they ran into Smee..." Peter was interuppted by a LOUD tinkling, "Tink!"  
"Oh go away!" Lila said and splashed the pixie. Tinkerbell glared at her before tugging on Peter's hand.  
"What is it Tink?" Peter groaned. Tinkerbell glared at him and said something in Pixie talk. "What? Really?" He turned to the girls, "I gotta go see you later!" With that he flew off towards the eastern side of the island. "You saw some other pixies?"  
Tinkerbell nodded and flew faster. Peter rolled his eyes and followed her. "Hey Tink what'd they look like?"  
Tinkerbell flutter her wings slower and replied getting a chuckle out of Peter, "That's not nice! I'm sure they weren't that ugly!" Tink shook her head and Peter laughed, "Of course they could never be as good as you Tink! You're the best! I mean your my pixie right?" Tink blushed and stuck her nose up.  
"Hey....is that them?" Peter stopped and looked in the direction of two glowing balls of light. He could barely make out there bodies from this far away, but he did see the wings. One of them looked as if it was a guy, with a green glow surounding him and the other was a pixie girl younger then Tink, with a pink glow.  
Tinkerbell glowed red as she flew towards them. The pink fairy turned to her with a look of horror before attempting to fly away. The boy fairy grabbed her struggling wing and held her there before motioning for Peter to come over.  
Peter shrugged and floated over there.   
Peter's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as the boy started speaking the girl right after, "Nefer, we have'ta find her as soon as possible. With Tinkerbell and Peter to help us it will be easier but still..."  
"Oh come on it can't be that hard! i made sure was sent to the island!" Nefer squeaked back.   
Tinkerbell and Peter sat there confused. Peter spoke up, "Ummm....Who are you two?"  
"Oh how rude!" The boy coughed and bowed his green wings folding back, "My name is Ademi and this is my assistant Nefer. We serve the Fairy Council along with your guardian pixie there." He motioned to Tinkerbell who snorted and said somethign back rudely in her cute tinkling. Ademi's eyes widened, "Miss Tinkerbell!"  
Tinkerbell waved him off and fluttered until she was sitting on Peter's shoulder.  
"Well anyways...we were hoping you could help us...." Nefer continued as Peter looked to her, "You see I sort of....zapped a girl here as you may call it. She's somewhere on the island, but we can't find her."  
"A girl?!" Peter's eyes twinkled and Tinkerbell almost fainted. 'No!'  
"Yes...." Nefer blushed, "I'm the fairy of accidents....she had an accident but I didn't want her to..." Nefer trailed off.  
Ademi nodded, "Well we can't change it but it seems she'll be stuck on the island until we find the Grand Fairy, which will be quite sometime since she's off in the 'other world.' SO..."  
"So you want me to watch over her?! She can stay with the Lost boys and be our mother?!" Peter crowed lightly.  
Ademi nodded, 'This boy is smarter than he looks or let's on.'   
"Well where is she?"  
"As we said before....she's lost somewhere on the island." Nefer said and fluttered slightly.  
Peter crossed his legs mid air and thought, 'Well that'll be an adventure...yes the lost boys and I will find her! Just a simple adventure on the island!" Peter smiled brightly.   
"Thank you!" Nefer and Ademi cried before turnign to Tinkerbell.  
"Tinkerbell thank you you are a wonderful pixie and deserve the title as Guardian Pixie." Ademi nodded before dissapearing with a poof.  
Nefer just shrugged and bowed with a giggle before following Ademi into the other world.  
Peter made a face at Tinkerbell, "Tink what was that about?"  
Tinkerbell scowled and fluttered towards Hangman's tree, 'Stupid boy! Look what he's got us into now!'  
  
  
End…of this chapter  
SORRY it took so long to update and about how the last chapter was. Ffnet sorta messed up my paragrapghs.....lol well thanks alot for the reviews! I really appreciated them!  
Oh and sorry if there's any grammer problems or spelling in this one! 


End file.
